Eterno Invierno
by Anusshka
Summary: [Post Temporada 8] "El fuego le besaba la piel con pasión. Los pulmones se llenaron de aire, la sangre corría por sus venas. Se llevó las manos al pecho, encontrando la herida bajo su seno izquierdo, rozó la cicatriz con la yema de los dedos. Sí, estaba viva..."
1. Besada por Nieve

**Aclaraciones:** Game of Thornes y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Spoilers de la última temporada.

* * *

**Besada por Nieve**

.

.

.

_Uno... dos... tres..._

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y ¡plaf! la bola de nieve golpeó el rostro de su amigo. Las carcajadas le brotaron de la garganta instantáneamente.

—¡Ahora verás! —la advirtió mientras corría tras ella.

Kendra huía lo más rápido que podía, así pasaba las tardes desde que había llegado al Castillo Negro. Padre no había querido a los cuervos ni a los sureños, al igual que el resto de su gente, pero Jon Nieve y la Reina Dragón eran diferentes. Juntos habían montado dragones y derrotado a los Otros... o eso le habían dicho. ¡Cómo le hubiese gustado verlo! Ella se había quedado en las criptas mientras su padre peleaba junto al Pueblo Libre... pero él nunca regresó. Su cuerpo fue quemado en la pira funeraria, mientras lagrimas saladas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

Poco a poco Kendra estaba sanando. Tenía amigos, comida caliente, leña y pieles abrigadas para protegerse del frío. Pero por las noches, cuando dormía, los cadáveres salían de sus tumbas ancestrales para cazarla. Sus dedos huesudos la agarraban del pelo y sus bocas podridas le devoraban la carne tierna de las mejillas.

El corazón le palpitaba fuerte contra el pecho cuando Vurk la atrapó, tomándola en sus brazos, dando vueltas, haciéndola girar. El gruñido rompió la calma, las piernas de Vurk fallaron y ambos acabaron en el suelo. El sonido venía del cielo y era inconfundible. El dragón voló por encima de Kendra y por unos momentos fue de noche bajo su sombra. Lo vio sobrevolar el Castillo Negro y alejarse más allá del Muro, por alguna razón Kendra sintió que su rugido era triste.

* * *

**Tormund**

Estaba oscuro, no había luna y las antorchas eran de poca ayuda, pero gracias al lobo encontraron algo que definitivamente no esperaban.

Sola y silenciosa, en un claro nevado, yacía la Reina Dragón. Fantasma le lamía los dedos inertes como esperando una caricia. Con cuidado, Tormund se acercó a ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios morados. Su cabello besado por la nieve estaba despeinado, rastros de sangre seca le manchaba las mejillas, y lo más importante: una daga estaba incrustada en su pecho.

Uno de los hombre emitió un silbido y se relamió.

—Incluso muerta es bonita. Quizá todavía sirva para... —Comenzó a hacer movimientos obscenos. Fantasma gruñó mostrando los dientes y Tormund se volvió para golpear al salvaje en la cabeza—. No era en serio —se defendió.

Tormund lo golpeó otra vez y con voz amenazante advirtió:—Cállate y ve por madera.

Se inclinó y extrajo el puñal. Estaba profundamente enterrado. ¿Cómo se habían acercado tanto a ella? ¿Qué había pasado en el Sur? ¿Dónde rayos estaba Jon Nieve? ¿Estaría muerto también? Malditos sureños...

—Armen un pira.


	2. Nieve y Ceniza

Aclaraciones: Game of Thrones y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Todos estos eventos, ocurren mientras el resto de personajes están en Desembarco del Rey.

* * *

**Nieve y Ceniza**

.

.

.

**Drogon**

Hubo un tiempo en que Madre lo cargaba en sus hombros. Hubo un tiempo en que tuvo hermanos, hermanos que rujían cuando alguien amenazaba a Madre. Hermanos con quienes cazar y volar mientras los cálidos rayos de sol acariciaban sus escamas. Hermanos que mataban a los enemigos de Madre, que surcaban los cielos con ella a sus espaldas. Pero ahora estaba solo.

Más y más humanos se acercaban al cuerpo de Madre. Reconoció a uno de ellos, lo había cargado en su lomo la noche en que murió su hermano pequeño, el de alas pálidas y carácter gentil. Su presencia en las sombras había pasado inadvertida, excepto por el lobo blanco de ojos color sangre.

No quería dejar a Madre, pero debía terminar con la molestia. No quería dejar a Madre desprotegida, pero ella estaba muerta y ya nadie podía hacerle daño. Silencioso, se alejó en las penumbras.

* * *

La pira estaba terminada y el cuerpo yacía en el centro. El viento susurraba una triste canción y la ausencia de la luna incrementaba la sensación de vacío. Las preguntas surgían cada vez que Tormund miraba el cadáver de la reina. Una de las chicas le había arreglado el cabello, limpiado la sangre y colocado una rosa de vibrante color azul bajo las manos entrelazadas.

¿Dónde estaba Jon Nieve? ¿Estaba vivo? ¿Adónde había ido el dragón? ¿Volvería a buscar a su madre?

Acercó su antorcha, el fuego besó las ramas y éstas ardieron con vigor.

Tormund se alejó unos pasos y bebió un largo trago de leche agria, en un pobre intento de alejar los nervios y la incertidumbre.

—¿Van a quedarse? —preguntó a la pareja de jóvenes.

—Queremos ver si vuelve el dragón —contestó el muchacho.

—Caímos al suelo del miedo que te dio esta tarde —susurró la chica.

Las llamas acariciaron el cuerpo de la reina y el humo negro que brotaba de la pira ocultó su figura mientras copos de nieve blanca danzaban en el aire.

* * *

El árbol de tronco blanco y hojas escarlata fue reducido a cenizas, cenizas insignificantes que el viento mezcló con la nieve. La voz desapareció, su cuerpo se sintió más fuerte y su fuego más ardiente. Drogon rugió al sentir que su corazón volvía a palpitar en sincronía, supo que ya no estaba solo. Ansioso, el dragón desplegó la alas y fue al encuentro de su jinete.

* * *

**Notas**: Gracias a Cami-shama y a los dos anónimos que han comentado. Fanfiction es lo único que queda para quienes disfrutamos de esta pareja. Esta temporada me ha dejado con mal sabor de boca y muchas ideas que plantear, ideas Post temporada 7, Post temporada 8 y hasta AUs. Posiblemente actualice mi serie de One-Shots "Huargos y Dragones". Este fandom es **muy** pequeño en español, sus comentarios motivan a los autores y ayudan a saber qué tal va su trabajo.

P.D: Seguramente los capítulos sean un poco más largos.


	3. La Reina Caída

**Aclaraciones:** Game of Thrones y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**La Reina Caída**

.

.

.

**Tormund**

La tenue luz de las velas iluminaba la habitación. El ambiente era cálido y el aire olía a las flores de agua perfumada que Kendra utilizó para asear a la reina. El calor de las frazadas y la dulzura del té de hierbas parecían haberla tranquilizado.

Tormund agregó más leños al fuego y preguntó: —¿Se encuentra mejor?

—Sí —exclamó sin aliento.

—Reina Dragón...

—Daenerys —lo Interrumpió derrotada—. Sólo Daenerys. No soy reina... ya no.

Tenía algo de razón. Despojada de sus trenzas, ornamentos y poder, no había nada de reina y nada de dragón. Sólo una mujer.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó..., Daenerys?

—Él me apuñaló —susurró—. Me besó y me apuñaló...

—¿Él? —preguntó con incredulidad—. ¿Jon Nie...

Sus ojos violetas reflejaban una angustia infinita. Al igual que el Muro, Daenerys de la Tormenta se quebró y derrumbó en pedazos.

Le dijo todo. Habló de Jon Nieve, la relación que los unía y como él comenzó a ignorarla. Le contó sobre Jorah Mormont, sobre sus Inmaculados y sus Dothrakis. Le confesó el vacío que sintió en Invernalia y el rechazo de Jon tras el banquete. Habló de su dragón cayendo del cielo, de cómo mataron a su amiga. Habló de sus servidores envenenado sus comidas y de Jon otra vez. Finalmente, con la voz rota, habló de fuego y sangre inocente, de una ciudad donde las cenizas caían como nieve y las nubes de humo negro nublaban la visión, donde los gritos de hombres, mujeres y niños se ahogaban ante el rugido y las llamas del dragón.

—No te preocupes. Me iré con Drogon por la mañana —le dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—No tienes que irte —respondió tras una pausa—. Puedes quedarte con nosotros.

—¿Después de lo que hice?

Tormund bebió un largo trago de leche agria antes de contestar: —Cuando intentábamos recuperar nuestras tierras y peleábamos contra los cuervos, saqueábamos aldeas, matábamos a sus habitantes... Los Thenn incluso se los comían. El niño que apuñaló a Jon Nieve nos odiaba y lo apuñaló por ayudarnos. Nadie aquí es inocente, Reina Dragón.

—Podrían tener problemas si descubren que estoy aquí. Si Sansa...

—¿Qué va a hacer? —desestimó Tormund sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos—. Tengo buena memoria. Tú nos protegiste a nosotros y ahora nosotros te protegeremos a ti. Nos rescataste al otro lado del Muro y perdiste un dragón por eso; peleaste contra los caminantes blancos, mientras esa dama se escondía en las criptas. Además no nos quedaremos aquí para siempre. Iremos al Norte, al verdadero Norte, y tu reina Dragón, Daenerys, puedes venir con nosotros. Piénsalo. —Tomó la mano pequeña y le dio un ligero apretón—. Ha sido una noche larga. Necesitas descansar.

* * *

_«Debes tomar esa decisión tú mismo y vivir con ella el resto de tus días, como yo lo he hecho» _Susurraba el fantasma del maestre Aemon.

¿Podía vivir Jon con sus decisiones? ¿Podía convivir con las visiones y voces persiguiéndolo el resto de su vida sin volverse loco? Dicen que cuando nace un Targaryen los dioses lanzan una moneda y el mundo contiene la respiración, en ese momento Jon sentía que su moneda estaba danzando en el aire.

* * *

**Notas**: Gracias a china lop32, Jossetfine, Yuna, Cami-shama, , Katybel, Namikaze Nikkita y los anon-guest por sus comentarios y lindas palabras. Estamos con un poco de angst, pero tranquilos. No planeo torturar a nadie, por algo catalogué este fic como romance y familia. Estaba un poco insegura con este cap, por eso la demora.


	4. Tormento I

Notas: Game of Thrones y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: **autolesión**.

* * *

**Tormento**

.

.

.

_«Zȳhys ōñoso jehikagon Āeksiot epi Zȳhys perzys stepagon Āeksio Ōño jorepi Se morghūltas lȳs qēlītsos sikagon Hen sȳndrorro, ōños. Hen ñuqīr, perzys. Hen morghot, glaeson»_

El fuego le besaba la piel con pasión. La luz del las llamas le lastimaba los ojos. Los pulmones se llenaron de aire, la sangre corría por sus venas. Se llevó las manos al pecho, encontrando la herida bajo su seno izquierdo, rozó la cicatriz con la yema de los dedos. Soltó un quejido, dolía con cada palpitar, con cada respirar. Oyó a su hijo rugir a la distancia. Sí, estaba viva...

.

.

.

¿Cómo había llegado aquí? ¿Qué había pasado? Quiso hacer tantas preguntas, pero tenía la boca seca y la lengua adormecida.

Rodeada de miradas incrédulas, maravilladas y lascivas. Tormund la cubrió con su abrigo de piel, protegiéndola del frío y de los curiosos; la cargó en brazos hasta el Castillo Negro.

.

.

.

La habían llevado a una modesta habitación. Una niña se ocupó de limpiarla con agua perfumada, la vistió y le preparó una infusión de dulce sabor.

Había llorado como una niña. Lloró por Viserion, por Rhaegal. Lloró por la masacre, por fallarle a Barristan, a Jorah y Missandei. También lloró por Rhaego, su bebé, esperaba encontrarlo al otro lado de la vida pero sólo hubo silencio y oscuridad.

«_Iremos al Norte, al verdadero Norte_»

Había reducido una ciudad a polvo y cenizas, había carbonizado a gente inocente. Le parecía increíble que Tormund la aceptara.

_«Puedes venir con nosotros»_

La daga que había puesto fin a su vida reposaba sobre le mesa de la habitación. El dolor dibujó la forma de su cicatriz al notar que estaba manchada con sangre... su sangre.

_Jon..._

Delineó el filo de la daga con la punta del dedo y éste le cortó la piel. Tomó el arma por el mango, la limpió y con un solo desliz la larga trenza se desprendió.

.

.

.

Lo había visto de lejos, pero encontrarse con el lobo huargo echado a su puerta, sorprendió y asustó a Dany por igual. Los ojos eran del color de la sangre y la miraron con intensidad.

_Quiere matarme. Igual que su amo._

Instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás. El lobo avanzó hasta alcanzarla y... su nariz le olisqueó la mano para luego acariciarla con la lengua. Desde esa mañana, Fantasma se convirtió en su sombra blanca, caminaba trás ella, la abrigaba por las noches y lamía las lagrimas de sus mejillas cuando las pesadillas la atacaban.

.

.

.

Desfrutaba de la cima del Muro, aunque siempre que subía lo hacía en el montacargas. Drogon la observaba, sus ojos de lava reflejaban preocupación. Una voz le decía que subiera a su lomo y volara tan lejos al este como fuera posible. Su presencia ponía en peligro a Tormund y a la gente del pueblo libre, pero no estaba lista para montar al dragón.

_No aún._

Pasaba los días limpiando, recolectando, juntando ramitas para alimentar el fuego de las chimeneas. Separaba flores y hierbas para infusiones, cada día despellejaba conejos y desplumaba aves con más facilidad. Incluso había encontrado refugio en algunos viejos libros de la biblioteca. Se mantenía ocupada para no pensar en Desembarco del Rey, para escapar del repicar de las campanas, del recuerdo de Jon Nieve.

Dejó escapar un suspiró y su aliento se condensó en el aire.

«_Hace frío para una chica sureña_»

Se mordió el labio inferior hasta saborear la sangre. Quiso ignorar la angustia y concentrarse en el paisaje. Las tierras del invierno se veían hostiles y hermosas. Dany pensó que eran como un laberinto blanco que se expandía hasta el infinito.

«_Podríamos quedarnos aquí por mil años, nadie nos encontraría_»

La cicatriz le quemó la piel.

_Si miro atrás, estoy pérdida._

.

.

.

Les gustaba estar aquí. No se sentía una forastera, no la miraban con hostilidad y desconfianza, no buscaban hacerle sentir un vacío. Se reunían al rededor de una fogata, bajo un cielo nocturno con estrellas tan brillantes que parecían arder en fuego blanco. Compartían historias, risas y bebida.

—Vamos Reina Dragón, anda —invitó Tormund, pasándole un cuerno lleno de un pestilente líquido blanco. El olor le revolvió el estómago y Dany tuvo ganas de expulsar la comida—. Te ayudará con tus pesadillas, dormirás como un muerto.

Tormund comenzó a reír de forma ruidosa, pero se detuvo al ver que nadie más lo hacía. La expresión del salvaje fue de horror al notar su pobre elección de palabras. Estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero Dany lo interrumpió al expulsar una sonora carcajada a la que toda la ronda se unió. Sí, le gustaba estar aquí...

.

.

.

No importaba cuánto leyera antes de dormir o cuán exhausta estuviera. Las tazas de té y la repulsiva leche agria tampoco surtían efecto. Los recuerdos atormentaban sus sueños, podía oír los gritos, saborear las cenizas y oler la carne quemada.

_Soy un monstruo._

Fantasma le olfateó y lamió el rostro. La presencia del lobo la tranquilizaba, lo acarició como si de un perrito se tratara, le frotó el cuello y tocó con cuidad la oreja mutilada. Recostó la cabeza sobre el vientre de Dany, los ojos rojos como rubíes la miraron largamente. Por un momento Dany imaginó que el animal tenía algo que decirle.

.

.

.

No tenía mucha hambre, optó por quedarse en su habitación. Intentó modificar las ropas que le habían obsequiado y descubrió que no se le daba bien la costura. Eran prendas rústicas y sencillas, sin ornamentos ni distintivos, le recordaban a su vestimenta dothraki.

Drogon había salido de caza y Fantasma se quedó a su lado. Era como si el lobo y el dragón hubieran llegado a un acuerdo para turnarse y protegerla.

Alguien llamó a su puerta. Era Kendra.

—Su cena, Reina Dragón.

Dany se hizo a un lado y le permitió pasar. La joven dejó sobre la mesa una bandeja que contenía: un plato de guiso y un vaso con agua. Era una chica amable y considerada. Le recordaba a Missandei, Irri y Jhiqui. Inmediatamente alejó el pensamiento, no quería relacionar a la pequeña con el trágico destino de sus amigas.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Kendra, pero no tengo hambre —dijo Dany dedicándole una sonrisa—. Y por favor, llámame Daenerys.

La chica pareció meditar sus palabras antes de responder:—Deberías comer mejor, Reina Dragón.

Dany sintió que Kendra tenía más para decir, pero se había marchado sin agregar nada más.

Compartió su comida con el lobo hasta vaciar el cuenco.

.

.

.

—Son hermosas. Gracias pequeño. —Se inclinó y besó al niño en la mejilla.

Tormund tenía razón, para la gente del pueblo libre era la Reina Dragón que peleó contra los Caminantes Blancos y que además había regresado de la muerte. Frotó la nariz contra los pétalos e inhaló el aroma. Dulce. Dulce como un beso traicionero. Dulce como el veneno que Varys ponía en sus comidas.

El sonido del cuerno y el grito de «abran las puertas» la sacó de su estupor.

Un hombre a caballo ingresó al patio de armas. Fantasma corrió hacia el jinete. La cicatriz le ardió y Dany no necesitó verle el rostro para saber de quién se trataba. Apretó los tallos con fuerza, hasta sentir el dolor de las espinas clavadas en la piel y la sangre manchándole los dedos.

* * *

**Traducción:** Pedimos al Señor de la Luz que brille. Rogamos al Señor de la Luz que comparta su fuego y encienda la vela que se ha apagado. De la oscuridad, luz. De las cenizas, fuego. De la muerte, vida.


End file.
